The Library
by xiaoj
Summary: A chance meeting in the library changes feelings for Omi and Nagi. shonenai warning Story inspired by another fanfic Neutral Territory by Esama the Llama...[Completed]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez... I only used them in my fiction.

Title: The Library

Rating: Pg-13

Genre: Romance/General

Spoilers: OOC/Shonen-ai implied (Omi/Nagi)

Chapter 1

Omi Tsukiyino stared at the list of things to do on his organizer, he groaned when he realized he was desperately late in his school assignments. He had to complete his assignment on tourism for Geography, Health care services for Social studies, Japanese Culture over the ages for History, and to top it off he had a stack of calculus, essays which had to be done since it's due in the next two days. Calculus and Essays he could just whipped it up in a matter of time, the more time-consuming ones would be the Geography, Social Studies and History which he didn't have any materials for him to do research on. Although the internet could be used for researching but he bet Aya-san will kill him if he keep hogging the net and causing the phone line to jammed up. Picking up his assignments and labtop, he decided a trip to the library is needed. He set the computer in the basement which he used for mission on standby and picked up his labtop which he used for school work and games and headed out to the library. Since Aya and Ken is out front working, while Yohji was still sleeping in he decided to just leave a note behind for them.

He exited through the back door and ran all the way to the public National library which is two streets away from the Koneko. The library is huge and it consists for four different levels, ranging from general section to teenage fiction corner. He settled himself down in one corner and proceed to take his notebook out of his bag which listed certain titles which he needed for the assignments, he then headed for the respective sections and tried to locate the book. He was so engrossed in the task of searching for the right books for his assignments that he neglected to take note of his surrounding. He then crashed into someone who had his hands full of books. The books scattered all over the floor, apologizing profusely, Omi helped the person to collect the books that dropped on the floor. When he looked up at the person, he was shocked and stunned.

His mind barely registered the fact that he was in a public place and only know the word 'Schwarz' and tried to reach for his dart. He frowned when he noticed the telekinetic not doing anything and just stared at him with an eyebrow raised before speaking softly "Bombay, I would appreciate it if you don't pull your weapons out under such circumstances. In case you didn't notice, this is a public library. Just relax, I don't go around attacking people in library."

"What the..." Omi started only to realize the latter was right. He blushed embarrassly, and handed the book back to the telekinetic only to realize that the book was just what he needed for his assignment.

Nagi Naoe frowned at Bombay of Weiss who seemed to be caught up in thoughts, before interjecting "Excuse me, but I do need the book in your hands..."

"What? Oh... yeah... sorry, cause' I just remember I needed this book as well. Care to tell me where did you find this book?" Omi asked carefully.

"Actually, I asked the librarian for the book and this happens to be the last one..." Nagi replied but continued when he caught sight of Omi crestfallen face. "I think we could share the book, if you need it so badly."

"Oh, yeah... thanks, it'll be great!" Omi immediately brighten up at the idea that he'll be able to finish the assignments.

Nagi was mentally berating himself for his offer and wondered what the rest of the team will do to him if they ever find out. He was jerked out of the reverie when he found Bombay of Weiss introducing himself as Omi, and asked "Huh, What? Sorry, I was zoning out..."

"Oh... I was saying if we were to be staying in the library and working together, we couldn't possibly be calling each other by our code name...so I'm Omi Tsukiyino from Tokyo High." Omi introduced himself to the prodigy of Swatchz.

"Oh, I'm Nagi Naoe... I'm currently in the middle of transferring schools." Nagi introduced himself.

Nagi waited as Omi reached for the other books which he needed and followed Omi to where the assignments is located. He then set down his own assignments and labtop on the same table, and start working. They worked in silence, as they reached for books after books, making notes, taking down title and author for the acknowledgement of their research.

Time passes by in a flash, the library announced their closing time and both of them packed up their things into their backpack. They then proceed to take note of the books they needed to check out and return the rest which they'd been done with. They then realised that they are once again left with the book that both of them needed and only one of them can checked out the book. Omi thought for a second and asked "Do you have time or are you in a rush?"

"Well... I still have another hour before curfew, why?" Nagi asked as he checked the time and mentally consulted Schudich for the night's schedule.

"I could let you have the book, but I would need you to accompany me to the bookshop down the street cause' I needed to photocopy a few pages which I needed and had yet to be noted down." Omi answered as they made their way to the loaning counter.

"Sure..." Nagi answered after a moment of pause, which Omi knew was to inform the fellow Swatchz of the possible delay. Despite knowing, Omi didn't pry after all, he did promise to work in peace and not interfere with Swatchz business. Ten minutes later they stepped out of the bookshop, and part ways. Nagi heading for the train station while Omi dashes home for dinner.

Half an hour later, Omi was still pouring over the notes for his assignments over dinner when Ken said "Omi, eat your dinner before studying. You will get sick if you keep on doing your homework when you had dinner."

"Sorry, but I really need to get this done by tonight." Omi answered.

Meanwhile, Nagi stepped into the Schwarz penthouse and was immediately confronted by Schudich. He shot an annoyed look at Schudich before enquiring Crawford's presence and reaction to his being home late. Schudich merely replied "He's not home, out meeting clients." when he couldn't pry into Nagi's mind.

Nagi had predicted Schudich's possible reaction hence he had built up a wall in his mind before entering the house, he don't want to risk the chance of having Schudich picking out the memory of him working with Bombay of Weiss.

to be continue

date completed: 09/03/05

date revised: 02/04/05

Notes: In this chapter, Nagi and Omi had met up with each other in the public library and had formed a fragile bond. They helped out each other in their assignments/research... Nagi and Omi re-introduced themselves to each other. 


	2. chapter 2 not betaed yet

The Library- Chapter 2

Sitting by his usual window seat in the classroom, Omi Tsukiyino frowned as he stared at the stack of un-organized pile of papers, which he's supposed to hand them in by the end of the lesson. It had been two days since his encounter with Nagi Naoe of Schwarz at the Tokyo Public library. He took a folder out of his backpack, trying to organize the jumbled up pages and arranging it in the correct sequence. He bite back a curse when one of the pages dropped onto the ground, muttering under his breath, he crouches down to reach the page before straightening his posture. The moment he sat back down on his seat, the teacher swept into the classroom ordering silence from the class.

As soon as the class settled down, the teacher announced that they had a new student and encourages the students to welcome the new kid. Omi's eyes widen as the classroom door opened admitting the telekinetic from Schwarz. He watched as Nagi stand in front of the class and introduced himself curtly as "Nagi Naoe", Omi glanced around the class and realized the only empty seat is the one next to him.

"Naoe-san, take the seat next to Tsukiyino-san." The teacher motioned for Nagi to move over to Omi.

"Tsukiyino-san, kindly stand up and signal the direction for your new classmate to follow." The teacher shot a look of annoyance over at Omi.

Omi stifled his urge to yell at the teacher, and stood up promptly. He tried to hold his papers in place, so that they won't fly all over the place when he let go. Although, he knew that Nagi will have no trouble locating him, since they knew each other from their previous encounter. Of course, no one in class knew about it so he did what he was told to do.

Nagi Naoe walked over to his assigned seat in silence. He couldn't believed his luck, he knew he would be studying in the same school as Omi when Brad Crawford announced the school's name over breakfast earlier. What he hadn't expected was he being in the same class with Omi Tsukiyino.

Nagi waited patiently for Omi to remove the lap-top from his seat before sitting down. He watched as Omi took out a notebook, flipped to an empty page, and started taking notes while the teacher droned on about 'Civilisations'. At the same time, trying to bind his research and report together in an empty folder.

Omi knew he's a wreck right now, he wondered what Nagi was thinking right now. He watched as Nagi took out a pen and notebook for notes-taking out of the corner of his eyes, while he was organizing everything and binding them together. After which, he took notes with one hand, while using the other to pass his folder to the front where the History representative of the class is busy collecting them. The rest of the lesson progressed on uneventfully, by the end of the lesson everyone was keen on getting out of class.

The bell rang as the teacher swept out of the class, students piling out of the class heading for the washroom to refresh themselves. Nagi was still sitting unmovingly, while the girls in the class gathered in a group to start gossiping. The class representative stepped forward to introduce themselves to Nagi and pointing out their respective duties, assuring Nagi that if he ever need any help they will be able to assist him. For that, Nagi had been very polite and agreeable but before anyone could say anything else, Omi had shot them a glare which simply tell them 'to mind their own business.'

Omi took the short ten minutes break to organize his stationery and labtop properly before turning to Nagi and apologize for his untidy organizing. Omi took this time to take in Nagi's appearance, that was when he blurted out "You are wearing School Uniform!"

"Huh?" Nagi looked at Omi weirdly before asking "Isn't it compulsory to wear school uniform to school?"

"Oh no... not exactly. Private academies does, but public schools like us doesn't required formal school wear. Although it's encouraged, not all of us are doing it. For me, I only had two set of school uniform instead of the usual three set. I bet some of them only had one set, I only wear school uniform cause' I don't have time to choose my attire. But sometimes, I'm just too tired to change into school uniform so I'll just come to school in casual jeans and T-shirts. Especially after those nights out..." Omi explained.

Nagi had no doubt that those 'nights out' refers to Weiss's missions, he nodded at Omi signaling he understood before interjecting "Well... I wear Uniforms because Brad insisted upon it..."

"So where did you transfer from?" Omi changed the subject as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"I'll rather not talk about it, it had been unpleasant" Nagi answered softly and almost whispered the last part.

"Oh..." Omi made a knowing sound, apparently after their last encounter Swatchz had betrayed Essets... this might be the reason why Nagi had a need to transfer schools. That thought alone brought him to another question, he then asked "So what did you guys do for a living now?"

"Brad was looking up some free lance jobs..." Nagi answered carefully.

"Oh well... I hope we won't cross paths again..." Omi replied as he turned his attention back to the front when the next teacher strolled into the class.

"Okay, Class listen up! For your English Project for this term, you shall work in pairs. The person beside you will be your partner throughout the whole project. You shall be working on your partner lifestyle and family, you'll have to live with your partner for one week and observed each other lifestyle. At the end of the term, I want a full report on it and if possible, I want the head of the household to comment on your partner behavior when they stayed over with you. I expected everyone of you to keep a journal recording each day events when you stayed over, this will be collected and graded. Now, either you do it or failed it, this project took up 70 of your term work."The teacher paused in the midst of the announcement allowing the students to absorb this new piece of information.

"During this period, whatever assignments which I assigned will be required you and your partner to work together. Also, you have to give me an essay on the description of your partner impression to you by the end of this week. For now, I allow all of you to discuss this in class. Give me a rough time-table for the project to take place by the end of this period. You may begin now!" The English teacher continued.

'Oh Shit!' Both Nagi and Omi shared a look and held back a groan, they took out their notebook and brainstorm ideas on how to approached their team mates about this projects. "Somehow, I think they're not going to be happy..." Omi grumbled under his breath.

"That's an understatement, let's just hope we will live to see the end of the day." Nagi muttered as Omi handed in the rough time plan for the project to take place. The moment they stepped out of the classroom, they headed for the washroom when Omi suddenly exclaimed "Shit! I forgot about other factor... What are we going to do about our night jobs..."

"Oh, Damn! Another problem to the list..." Nagi mentally jotted it down.

They were about to leave the washroom when Omi pulled out a page in his spiral notebook and wrote down something on it, giving it to Nagi he said "That's my personal email which I used for school work, so feel free to contact me using that. Below the email is my cell phone number, you can also contact me using that. It's safer than the phone number in the Koneko."

"Oh, thanks... I'll be sure to take note of it. Here's mine..." He pulled out his own and give it to Omi, before adding as an afterthought "The emergency number belongs to Brad, so unless you can't reach me... I would prefer you not to use it. My cell number is there too, feel free to call at any time. No one else uses it, it's basically the number I gave to my previous schoolmates. Schwarz seldom used it, since we had our resident mastermind for the job of contacting each other directly in the mind."

Omi slipped the piece of paper into one of his textbook and said "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep it in mind. So shall we go now?"

Together they stepped out of the bathroom and headed for home, since they need to inform their respective team mates of the latest developments. They are not looking forward to the idea of dropping that piece of information to their team mates, they make a pact to inform each other of the latest developments and their team mates reaction as soon as they get the permission. Somehow, they both had to think of reasons and trying to stop their team mates from murdering them or the teacher.

to be continue

date completed: 09/03/05

date revised: 02/04/05

Notes: In this chapter, Omi found out that Nagi was his new classmates and they're supposed to be working together on a project throughout the whole term. They exchange contact number with each other. 


	3. chapter 3, betaed by kurumi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez!

Author's notes: Special thanks to Kurumi-chan, for helping me beta-ed this fic 

The Library- Chapter 3

Monday- late afternoon at Weiss.

"I'm home!" Omi¡¯s cheerful voice rang out as he entered through the back door after a hectic day in school. His school uniform consisted of a pale blue blazer, a pair of long pale pants, and a white button-down top with a dark blue school tie.

"So how was your day at school?" Ken Hidaka, the brunet asked as he helped Aya close the shop for the day.

"It was fine, where's Yohji-kun?" Omi asked as he failed to locate the honey-blonde playboy of Weiss within the shop.

"Upstairs" came the curt reply of the redhead, Aya Fujimiya of Weiss.

As the trio headed upstairs to their living quarters, both the redhead and the brunet noticed the uneasy expression of their youngest member. The moment they reached their kitchen where Yohji was nursing his mug of coffee, Aya cut straight to the point by asking, "Omi, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Huh? Well... yeah, there's something I really need to tell everyone here..." Omi said, as he wrung his hands in anxiety.

"So what is it, chibi?" Yohji piped up from his seat as he leaned forward with interest.

"Well... you see, today our teacher just assigned us to a project that requires us to work in pairs... It needs us to live with our assigned partner for a week in each other¡¯s households. We have to submit a report by the end of the term, and it takes up 70 of our grade; it's really important that we do it... or else we'll fail the class." Omi paused in his speech, as he watched his teammates¡¯ reactions carefully.

"Well, if it's so important to your grades... I suppose we could live with it...I mean, it's just a week, so as long as we watch ourselves and our actions and try not to arouse suspicion when we have our nights out...it should be fine, right?" Yohji said as he chose his words carefully.

"So who is that partner of yours?" Ken asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What will happen if that partner of yours catches us sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Aya again cut directly to the point, causing Omi to sweat profusely at the prospect of revealing that he needed to work with the resident telekinetic of Schwarz.

"Well, I believe it will not be much of a problem nor hassle if my partner happens to catch us sneaking out at night or snuck in before dawn... He won't even bother us about it. ...Let's just say he knows us well enough to realize what we are doing..." Omi answered as he braced himself for the next bombshell.

At Omi's statement, the other three occupants in the room looked at Omi in shock and suspicion. The redhead then asked, "What do you mean by he knows us well enough to realize what we are doing? You do know you're supposed to keep Weiss a secret, don't you?"

When Omi didn't reply, Yohji asked "Chibi, you didn¡¯t tell your partner about your other identity right?" Ken and Aya stared at Omi as they waited impatiently for Omi to answer.

Omi then said softly, "No, Yohji-kun. I had no need to inform my partner of this, he was already well aware of it. I'm even surprised he didn't kill the teacher who just had to assign this stupid project to us, though I suspect he had the notion of doing it. Heck, even I wanted to slaughter the teacher on the spot when this project was being proposed."

Yohji and Ken shared a look of bewilderment while Aya asked Omi the question that the other two hadn't managed to realize. Aya Fujimiya narrowed his eyes at Omi as he asked, "Omi, do we know this partner of yours? Have we met this classmate of yours before during one of our night jobs?"

Omi gulped as his eyes met Aya's narrowed ones, and replied calmly "Yes, Aya-kun... we have indeed seen him during our missions before..."

"Who is this classmate of yours then?" Aya prompted.

Omi crossed his fingers behind while he prayed that he'd live through the night without his teammates murdering him as he said softly "Nagi, Nagi Naoe.."

Looking back up at his three teammates, he met each of them with a firm expression and replied clearly, "My partner for this project is Nagi Naoe. The resident telekinetic of Schwarz who had been seen trying to kill me by slamming me against the wall each time we crossed paths during our night mission in the past."

"Isn't he studying in a private school? What's he doing in your school? Is that another ploy of theirs?" Ken asked as his mind registered the term 'Schwarz'.

"Ken-kun, he transferred to my school today. No, this is not a ploy of theirs... Nagi transferred because things hadn't been going well with him in his previous school," Omi answered while leaving out their previous encounter in the public library and the fact that they'd been friends ever since then.

"Fine, I agree to this project of yours... provided that he stays here first. I need to observe him carefully before letting you out of my sight." Aya said firmly.

"Yes! Thank you, Aya-kun... I'll inform him tomorrow." Omi replied cheerfully as he headed into his room and settled himself comfortably in front of his laptop as he connected to the Internet.

To be continued

Date completed: 22/04/05 


	4. Chapter 4, betaed by kurumi

Title: The Library Fandom: Weiss Kruez Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Omi/Nagi Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez Status: Chapter(s) 4/10 Summary: In which, Nagi dropped the news on the members of Schwarz and we find out their reaction to the idea of having Omi living with them for a week.

Chapter 4-- Schwarz Reactions!

Monday- Early evening at Schwarz

"I'm back..." Nagi called out neutrally, his voice devoid of all emotions as he stepped into the penthouse.

"Welcome back, Nagi-kins!" Schudich greeted him playfully.

Directing a glare in Schudich's direction, Nagi said, "Don't call me that!"

Picking up his bag, he headed into his room and switched on his private computer. Staring at the piece of paper which Omi had given him in school earlier, he decided to inform his team mates on his partnership with Omi for the coming few months. 'Well ... no point putting it off either...' Nagi thought to himself as he joined the rest of the members in the living room.

Crawford was just stepping into the house when Nagi decided to drop the bombshell on them.

"Crawford, there's something I need to inform you..." he said calmly.

"Don't bother, I know what you want to tell me." Crawford held up a hand to stop Nagi.

"Oh..." Nagi murmured, having no doubt that Crawford had probably found out through his ability of precognition.

"Hello, can anyone please tell me what is going on here?" Schudich interrupted impatiently.

Nagi watched as Crawford headed into the study, knowing that the job was his to accomplish. Staring at Schudich, he said threateningly, "Schu, I'll be working with Bombay of Weiss on a school project. We are going to stay over at each other's houses for a week to write a report. I want no mistakes on your part when he comes over, or you'll have to deal with me personally."

Ignoring Schudich's protests, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before heading back into his room. Logging on to the internet, he checked his email and found a message from Omi.

The message read:

To: Prodigy From: BombayWhite Subject: Hello!

Hey Nagi, it's Omi here!

Anyway, I bet you knew that at the sight of my email address. Nothing much, just wanted to ask if you¡¯ve informed your team mates of our partnership yet?

I've done that already, and... they took it rather well. At least, I hope so... Judging from their reactions, it's considered better than I'd initially expected. Aya didn¡¯t take out his katana so...I'm thinking positively. As for Yohji (Balinese) and Ken (Siberian), they didn¡¯t react as badly as I'd anticipated... That's a good sign, isn¡¯t it?

Oh, and btw I hope it's alright for you to stay over at my place first... since Aya specifically ordered it. It's probably because he wants reassurance that nothing will happen to me while I'm over there at yours. Anyway, get back to me A.S.A.P.

P.S: Do add me if you had AIM, my display name is 'Bombay'.

I'll be waiting for your reply, take care!

Omi.

Nagi stared at the message for a while before clicking on the 'reply' button.

To: BombayWhite From:Prodigy Subject: Re: Hello!

Omi

I approached Crawford on the subject but it seems that he was already well-aware of it. No, he didn't freak out on me since I'm still here replying to your message. I bet he probably knew it through his visions as a pre-cogn. Anyway, Schudich has been warned and threatened by me, so if he dares to try anything on you... Feel free to inform me... As for Farf (Berserker), he won't care as long you don't mention anything with 'God'... and I'll try to keep him sedated while you're here...

A few things you had to take note while you're here...

1. Stay away from the study (That's Crawford¡¯s territory)  
2. Stay away from Farf. Stay in my room 24/7 if you must.  
3. Avoid thinking anything important in the house, since there's a mind-reader here... 4. Do not sneak up on me in the morning, I might accidentally 'slam' you against something. (I¡¯m not a morning person...)

Anyway, I don't have any problem staying over at your place first... I doubt your teammates will be as 'dangerous' as mine... At least, your members are 'normal' and 'sane'...

I think that's all for now, I'll see you tomorrow in school.

P.S: I'll be adding you to my AIM, my display name is Prodigy.

Nagi Naoe.

After reading the message twice, he finally clicked on the 'Send' button.

Closing the browser, he loaded his AIM and added Omi into his buddy list. After which, he proceeded to leave the monitor on as he read a chapter of his unfinished novel. Next, he pulled out his overnight bag and dumped in a few things that he might need for his stay over at the Weiss¡¯ place. He was just about to retire for the night when Omi sent him an instant message.

Bombay: Nagi, you there?

Prodigy: Yeah...

Bombay: What time are you coming over tomorrow?

Prodigy: Directly from school, the Schwarz penthouse is too far away from it...

Bombay: Alright, anything you avoid eating? I need to know so Ken can prepare this week's menu...

Prodigy: No special preference...

Bombay: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night.

Prodigy: Yeah... good night...

Bombay has signed off.

Following Omi's example, Nagi logged off the internet and switched off the computer since he was going to be away for a week. He couldn't trust anyone else with his computer, so he locked it with his private password. Crawford had a personal laptop so Nagi knew that his computer would not be needed. Glancing at his overnight bag, he decided to add in his personal laptop into the list of things to bring over to the Weiss¡¯. He doubted the Weiss will allow him to use their computer, so he decided to bring along his own.

Mildly satisfied with his accomplishment, Nagi switched off the lights and crawled into bed.

to be continued

date started: 03/05/05

date completed: 03/05/05

date revised: 05/05/05 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Library

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Omi/Nagi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez.

Status: Chapter(s) 5/10

Summary: In which, we look at how Nagi dealt with the members of Weiss...

Chapter 5 - Nagi's week at Weiss!

Nagi eyed his surroundings nervously. His grip on his overnight bag tightened as the prodigy wondered if he had made the right choice in agreeing to stay over with the Weiss. Noticing Nagi's discomfort, Omi smiled at him encouragingly before reaching for the door handle. Pushing the door open, the brunette stepped into the room and greeted the members of Weiss cheerfully before gesturing for his new temporary housemate to enter.

Silence stung the air as the members of Weiss stood there eyeing Nagi with suspicion. Gathering his courage, Nagi decided to break the tense silence which hung between them. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself mentally for Weiss' questioning. However, he was wrong, as Ken Hidaka had ushered both Omi and himself towards the kitchen for dinner before he could even say anything.

"I hope you don't mind having fried noodles for dinner, I haven't had a chance to visit the supermarket today," Ken addressed him politely.

Not knowing what to do, Nagi merely shook his head politely to indicate that he didn't mind having noodles. He then smiled politely at Ken to thank the older boy for the meal before sitting down. Judging from Ken's behavior, the nineteen-year-old brunette was trying to make him feel welcome in their household.

After dinner, Ken cleared up the dishes while Omi showed him around the living quarters, careful to leave out the basement where their weekly mission meetings are held after 8 at night.

Later that night, Omi set up a futon on the ground of his room for Nagi. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the ground, we didn't have any guest rooms here..." Omi said apologetically.

Nagi smiled. "No, I don't mind. It's fine... I mean it's better to sleep in the same room with you then alone in a guest room. After all, I'm in the base of Weiss. It's better to remain where I can be seen by your teammates. I don't want any misunderstandings while I'm here."

Omi grinned cheerfully at Nagi and said. "Thank you for being understanding. Anyway, it's getting late... I think we'd better sleep now before Ken decides to check on us."

Nagi nodded in response, while Omi hurried to switch off the lights in the room. Setting their alarm clocks, they retired for the night.

The next few days passed by in a flash, Nagi had more or less gotten used to the idea of having the Weiss members around him. Omi was always there next to him, in case he needed help. Yohji was around to crack jokes and lighten up the atmosphere, and Ken appeared very easy-going, hence making Nagi feel comfortable in their presence. The only one who hadn't made an effort in attempting conversations was the redhead, Aya Fujimiya of Weiss. Nevertheless, Nagi treated it as a good sign since he hadn't spotted the katana which belonged to the older man around him yet.

Over the past few days, he found himself comparing Weiss and Schwarz. He realized that they were rather similar in one way or another: Yohji was just like Schudich who was quite a womanizer, only without the ability to read minds. Their leaders were pretty similar as well; they were both cold, merciless, logical, level-headed and strict with their team members. If it weren't for the fact that they were enemies, Nagi would be willing to bet on the fact that Aya and Crawford would get along. He thought that he and Omi were pretty much similar, seeing that they shared quite a bit of common interests. The only difference would be that he enjoyed reading while Omi only read books that gave him information.

Even as he discovered similarities between both groups, he found differences as well. The fourth members of each team were total opposites. Ken was easy-going, kind and helpful, whereas Farfello was insane, quiet only when he was half-sane. If not, he would always be locked up in the room in his straitjacket. The thought of Farfello brought a sigh to his lips. Nagi was drinking water from his glass over dinner on Friday night when he suddenly heard Schudich's voice in his mind. He was so startled that he almost dropped his water in shock.

Omi looked up at him with concern, and Ken frowned when he slammed the glass down on the table.

"Nagi?" Omi looked at him with questioning eyes.

Realizing that he had attracted unwanted attention to himself, he apologized. "Sorry, I'm fine... it's just..." Nagi hesitated for a while before continuing. "Schudich..."

Shooting Omi an apologetic look, he explained. "I'm just shocked because I hadn't been around Schwarz lately, so I was just a little surprised to hear his voice in my mind. My mental ability to block him out seems to have dropped after being away from him for so long."

"So... nothing serious?" Omi asked with concern.

"No... Please don't worry, it's fine." Nagi replied.

/Schu, what is it/ Nagi asked mentally as soon as Weiss members averted their eyes from him.

/Nagi-kins, when are you coming back/ Schudich asked.

/This Sunday...why/ he asked in return, not understanding Schudich's sudden concern in his arriving back home.

/Crawford got a deal.../ Schudich replied simply.

Resisting the urge to massage his head in weariness, Nagi asked mentally. /When is it/

At first, there was silence from Schudich. For a while, Nagi thought Schudich wasn't going to answer him when Schudich said. /Nagi... no need to rush anymore. Crawford said we'll handle this on our own since it's tonight./

/Oh... fine then.../ Nagi closed off the mental link as soon as possible, wanting to avoid Schudich's endless teasing. He was halfway through dinner when he heard Schudich's mental voice in his head again. This time, he almost choked at the words. Being caught off-guard, he thought out loud incredulously. "Schudich, what in the world are you thinking about? Why are you so interested in /Balinese's/ wardrobe?"

It was not until he heard Yohji choking, did he realize that he had blurted Schudich's statement out loud. Shooting Yohji an apologetic look, he mouthed. 'Schudich is in my mind ...'

/Schu, get out of my mind now/ Nagi warned.

/Fine... but do help me find out if Balinese wears boxers or briefs./ Schudich sent a mental chuckle through the link, causing Nagi to blush embarrassedly.

"Nagi, are you alright?" Omi asked, reaching forward to check the boy's temperature, and causing his face to redden further.

"I'm fine... Schudich just asked me a very sensitive question on Yohji's wardrobe." Nagi replied, blushing like a tomato...only redder.

"Really? What did he ask?" Omi grinned mischievously.

"He wanted to know if Yohji wears briefs or boxers..." Nagi answered hesitantly.

"Boxers...Yohji wears boxers." Omi replied nonchalantly.

Nagi stared at Omi weirdly, before asking, "Um...How do you know?"

Omi simply shrugged and said, "His room is always a mess. Ken always needs to clear the room for him. I help occasionally, that's why I know."

"Oh..." Nagi murmured.

"Well, let's go and see what we can do with our project. No point standing around here and doing nothing about it," Omi suggested after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Nagi smiled in response.

Together, they headed back towards Omi's room to make a report on Nagi's week with Weiss.

To be continued

Date started: 15/05/05

Date completed: 15/05/05


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Library Fandom: Weiss Kreuz Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Omi/Nagi Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez.  
Status: chapter(s) 6/10 Summary: In which, we look at how Omi dealt with the members of Schwarz...

Omi fumbled with the keys for a good while before he managed to get the correct key for the door. He was nervous, never in his life had he felt so edgy before.

"Why are you so tense?" Nagi asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"I..." Omi started, only to realize that he had no idea what he was going to say in response to Nagi's question.

Nagi sighed, and using his telekinetic ability, he unlocked the door without the keys held in Omi's hand. Pushing the door open, he stepped through the backdoor of the Koneko, pulling Omi in behind him. Using his shoe heel, he kicked the door closed gently. Somehow, he could understand Omi's feelings on the idea of meeting Schwarz later on in the day. Honestly, he was unwilling to bring Omi over, if it weren't for the project¡¯s needs.

Over the past seven days he'd spent in the company of Weiss, he had grown accustomed to their living habits and their way of dealing with people. He had to admit that he enjoyed spending time over with them as they made him feel very welcome in the household, despite their being enemies. However, he knew Schwarz was another case in all.

Unlike Weiss, Schwarz were more extreme. The members of Schwarz were too wrapped up in their own lives to care about another's lifestyle. They never mingled around or made an effort to know one another. The fact that they had a mentally unstable member in the midst was probably one of the reasons why Nagi was unwilling to bring Omi over, for fear of what Farfello might do if he lost his sanity.

Nagi was about to say something when Ken's voice broke into his train of thoughts, "Hey you two, what are you standing down there? I thought you two should be packing up for the evening?"

A frown marred Ken's features as he took in the sight of the two younger boys. Omi shot him an uncomfortable look and replied, "Aa... We¡¯ll get down to it now."

Ken watched in bewilderment as his younger teammate rushed past him and towards the staircase leading to the living quarters. Looking towards Nagi, Ken asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Omi?"

Nagi sighed and replied, "I think he's nervous about his stay over at my place, as you know... Schwarz isn¡¯t exactly welcoming to others... Personally, I'm not too keen on having Omi over under such circumstances, but I guess I have no choice. After all, the project requires us to do this. Hopefully, my teammates know their limits."

After a moment of silence, Nagi spoke up. "I think I better go check on him. And... Don't worry. I'll make sure my teammates don't use Omi as any source of entertainment."

Ken managed a small smile upon Nagi's assurance, "Aa..." he responded.

Nagi responded with a smile of his own as he made his way up to the room he had shared with Omi over the past seven days. Knocking gently on the door, he sought permission to enter.

Closing the door softly behind him, he stepped forward and watched as Omi bustled around the room packing random items into his duffle bag for his stay over with Schwarz. Glancing up, Omi found Nagi inspecting him with utmost interest reflected on the latter's face.

"What?"

"Huh?" Nagi blinked.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Omi asked.

Nagi blushed crimson, knowing that he'd been caught staring at Omi. "No... there's nothing wrong with you. I'm just looking at what you intended to bring over." he replied awkwardly, trying to hide his flaming red face from view.

"Well... nothing much, just the usual." Omi replied as he continued packing.

After a while, Omi sighed, catching Nagi's attention.

"Alright, shoot." Nagi announced.

"What?" Omi glanced at Nagi strangely.

"I say 'Shoot'. In short, I want you to speak your mind." Nagi emphasized on the term 'Shoot'.

"What do you want me to say?" Omi pretended to be oblivious, causing Nagi to roll his eyes in frustration.

"Omi, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. Heaven knows I can read you like an open book. You are thinking about your upcoming stay over at my place. Am I right to say that?" Nagi stated.

Omi didn't bother responding. It was after all a statement, and he couldn't deny it since he was, after all, guilty as charged.

Silence stung the air as the two were caught up in their own thoughts. After a while, Omi broke the silence, drawing Nagi back into reality.

"Alright, I'm ready. We can leave now," Omi said.

Nagi shrugged as his response and pulled the door open. The door clicked shut behind them softly as they make their way down the steps towards the ground level in silence, with Nagi in the lead and Omi trailing behind with his bag in hand.

Exchanging a quick farewell with the members of Weiss, the two boys made their way over to the train station where they would catch the evening train towards the Schwarz¡¯s penthouse located across town.

The journey over to the penthouse was uneventful, for neither boys spoke. Omi was busy worrying over the possible actions Schwarz members could do to him during his stay over there, while Nagi was trying to calm himself down.

His week away from Schwarz was no doubt enjoyable, but that didn't mean it could continue on. With Weiss, he was safe from all the dangers of having his privacy abused. Yet, with Schwarz, it was a totally different matter. Schwarz is formed up of people from all over the world with special abilities, and living with them would mean sacrificing his time alone. In order to maintain his utmost private thoughts to himself, he had to put on a mask of indifference under all circumstances and had learned to have his mind blocked from all intrusions from the redhead German telepath.

Glancing at Omi, Nagi gave Omi a warm encouraging squeeze on the hand. Under usual circumstances he would offer a smile, but they were reaching Schwarz's penthouse. He had no inclination to risk his promise; Nagi had given Ken his words that he would, under all circumstances, protect Omi from his teammates¡¯ antics, and he had every intention of keeping his words.

Gesturing for Omi to follow behind him, he led the way towards the penthouse. Upon reaching it, he took for his set of keys and opened the door, followed by keying in respective passwords to be able to pass through the security system set up by him previously on Crawford's orders.

As soon as he stepped into the house, he signaled for Omi to wait as he checked for signs of his Irish teammate. He had no wish to endanger Omi. Until he was certain that the Irish was sane enough not to do any real damage, Omi would have to wait outside where it was possible to run for safety.

"Farf?" he called out softly.

"Nagi-kins, is that you?" a loud, bossy voice answered back.

"Yes, it's me. Where's Farf?" Nagi asked neutrally, his voice not betraying his emotions.

"In his room, locked in straitjacket. Figured you wouldn't want to frighten that little kitty out there." Schudich answered playfully.

Showing no signs of annoyance to the redhead, Nagi gestured for Omi to follow him. They walked in tense silence for a while, keeping an eye out for signs of traps or dangers around the house before Nagi stopped in front of a door. Turning to Omi, he pointed to the door down the hallway and said:

"That is the common bathroom, and this is the room you will be staying in. It's password protected, so do not worry about Farf sneaking in."

"Password protected?" Omi echoed, question hanging in the air.

"It's my room, and it contains most of the confidential documents. Crawford figured it'd be better to have a password lock on it." Nagi replied, before adding, "Don't worry, all documents have been shifted over to Crawford's study for the week. Until then, this room is free from them. Feel free to use anything in my room, and no... there are no weapons in there. Obviously, you know by now I don't need any even when I need to kill."

Punching in the password, Nagi opened the door to the room and gestured for Omi to enter first. Allowing Omi to have a good look at his room, Nagi left Omi to his own devices as he unpacked his own belongings in the room.

"Excuse me... but is this what I think it is?" Omi interrupt his task of unpacking.

Turning towards Omi, he shot a questioning look at the latter. Omi then pointed to his bed, and he colored slightly noticing the problem. "Oh... yeah, it's my bed..."

"Double bed?" Omi raised his eyebrow skeptically.

Nagi blushed. "Yeah, Schudich picked the bed... so I just went along with it. It's not as if I care much about the size."

"Oh..." Omi echoed, not knowing how to respond. After a while, he asked, "So... are we sharing the bed or something?"

Nagi thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "Well... obviously we have no guest rooms, and we don't usually have guests over. So I think we are going to be sharing a bed... Otherwise, I don't think you would fancy our living room couch..."

"Well, sharing a bed is fine... I can deal with it." Omi responded with a blush, though it wasn¡¯t THAT obvious.

"Good, I'll see you later then. I need to check something with the others, I assume you want to unpack now?" Nagi asked.

Omi nodded his agreement, while Nagi moved towards the door but not without another glance at the other boy. For a moment, Omi thought Nagi smiled at him; then again, he might be mistaken. After all, it had only been a mere second. Shrugging to himself, he went back to the task of unpacking as the door closed with a soft 'click' behind him.

To be continued

Date started: 07/06/05

Date completed: 07/06/05 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Library Fandom: Weiss Kreuz Genre: Romance/General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Omi/Nagi Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez.  
Status: Chapter(s) 7/10 Summary: In which, things went back 'normal' as the week of living together ended. More projects coming their way, they spent more time together and Omi discovered his hidden feelings for Nagi. Ken advised, Omi reflected, and we notice Nagi's contradicting feelings...

Chapter 7

Omi Tsukiyono woke up to a pair of midnight blue eyes staring straight at him. He almost screamed in fright but the memory of the night before came rushing back to him in a flash, causing him to sag against the headboard of the bed in relief. Glancing up, he found Nagi eyeing him with amusement despite the latter's solemn face.

"What are you staring at?" Omi snapped, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, come on. We'd better leave for school before Schudich and the others wake up." Nagi suggested, as he threw Omi a set of school uniform.

Omi was about to protest the idea of wearing school uniforms to school, when Nagi shot him a warning look. 'Oh right, Crawford and his house rules...' Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Omi changed into the uniform without uttering another word. The two of them left the room in silence and headed towards the door. Nagi punched in the password and held the door open while Omi exited the house.

Before long, the two boys found themselves seated in their school cafeteria enjoying their breakfast. Nagi was busy explaining certain rules of Schwarz household when a group of girls settled themselves next to Nagi with the intention of seducing him.

However, Nagi did something unexpected. He pulled Omi over and placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips, shocking the latter and himself as he did so. The kiss lasted merely for a second, but it was enough to get rid of the girls around him. The two boys watched in amusement as a series of reactions displayed on the girls' faces. Their expressions started from surprise to disgust before they scurried off, probably to spread the news around and start gossiping about what they've just seen.

Nagi turned his attention back to the task at hand, and caught Omi eyeing him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you aware of what you've just done?" Omi asked in return, his expression a mixture of disbelief and bewilderment.

"Yes, I am aware of what I did." Nagi replied neutrally.

"And you are alright with it? I meant, they are bound to spread the word around like fire... you know?" Omi asked.

"I don't care what the others say, nor do I mind the rumors. Unless, you have objections to it?" Nagi glanced out of the corner of his eyes to check Omi's reaction.

He nearly smiled when he caught sight of Omi shaking his head furiously to deny, "No...I don't mind." A faint tinge of pink crept into Omi's cheeks, causing the latter to look like a tomato. Somehow, Nagi found the sight of Omi's flustered look adorable.

The school bell chose that exact moment to blare, jerking them both back into reality. The two boys snatched up their belongings swiftly, and hurried off towards the direction of class. On their way to the class, they ignored all curious eyes and whisperings surrounding them, despite Omi's faintly visible blush.

Later in the day when they returned to the penthouse, Omi hurried off to the room and shut himself in there to calm himself down. He had no wish for Schudich to pry into his mind, but he had no idea how to block the intrusion of the German telepath. Thankfully, Schudich appeared to be occupied for the moment as his eyes glazed over--it were as if he was engaging someone in a mental conversation.

During Omi's stay with the Schwarz, he avoided direct dealing with either one of the members with the exception of Nagi. Due to this situation, Nagi had literally become Omi's bodyguard during the latter¡¯s stay at the penthouse. Nagi had been fending off Farfarello¡¯s psychotic attempts at attacking Omi, while the blue-eyed boy did what he needed in the bathroom. When Farfarello was locked in the room with his straightjacket intact, Nagi would glare at Schudich warningly as if daring the German to do anything to Omi. Majority of the time Crawford wasn¡¯t home; henceforth, Omi was safe from the latter's sight unless Omi woke up very early in the morning.

Soon, Omi's period of stay with the Schwarz came to an end. The two boys were typing out their final report on the whole project, and they would have to let their leader sign it as soon as they could.

That was the part they dreaded, for they had no idea where they stood anymore. After spending two weeks with each other in close relations, it was hard for them to go separate ways and act as if they were still the same people when they first started the project.

Omi had no doubt that Nagi could come over to his place anytime, as long they avoided the mission room. Ken's actions had proven that Weiss would welcome Nagi over anytime. However, they would still have to prevent themselves from getting too close, for Aya had specifically pulled him aside to emphasis the point. Omi knew Aya's concern, since Schwarz and Weiss were still enemies and would eventually have to face off during a mission again. By getting too close to Nagi, they would be hesitant to hurt one another.

Later that night, they both came to an agreement. Omi would let Aya sign Nagi's report, while Nagi would approach Crawford with Omi's report¡ªonly when the other boy was home safety. They would exchange the reports back at school the following day, and as long as neither of them mentioned it in school, their teacher wouldn't know that they weren't present together when the report was being signed. After all, the idea of having the two groups meet on a neutral ground wasn't possible. They had no desire to meet in the enemies¡¯ territory too, for it would be too much a risk.

Yet, what the two boys didn't know was the fact that their resident German telepath had been busy with Weiss¡¯ resident playboy too. It appeared that more of their teammates were actually fraternizing with their enemies. Yohji was apparently lounging in one section of a pub when he recognized Schudich heading his way.

Without waiting for an invitation, the said German flopped himself in the seat opposite Yohji comfortably.

"What do you want?"

Schudich smirked. "Nothing..."

Yohji rolled his eyes in exasperation, before mumbling something under his breath.

"Come again? I didn't hear what you just said." Schudich said slyly.

"What in the world were you thinking about when you asked Nagi about my undergarments preferences?" Yohji repeated his question, louder this time.

Since the pub was almost deserted at this point of time, no one bothered to pay attention to them.

"Nothing, just curious... Who knows, you might actually wear boxers only while you're with me. The rest of the time you could be wearing briefs, for all I know..." Schudich trailed off.

Yohji eyed the redhead for a moment before muttering "Insane!" under his breath, and went back to his drinks.

On the other hand, Omi arrived home to find Aya and Ken working in the shop downstairs while Yohji was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a sigh, he decided to shower and rest for a while before starting dinner. He was typing his homework on his laptop when Ken came into his room and settled himself on Omi's bed.

"What's wrong, Ken-kun?" Omi asked, a frown marring his features.

"No, nothing's wrong... So, how was your week with them?" Ken asked.

"It's fine... Nagi was been fending them off for me, so I don't get harrassed or anything. Most of the time, I remained in the bedroom and usually we dined out so I don't really have to interact with the rest of the Schwarz members." Omi responded, reassuring Ken with a bright smile.

"Well... in that case, let's go down. Dinner is ready." Ken ushered Omi downstairs towards the second story of the store where their kitchen was located.

To be continued

Date started: 14/06/05

Date completed: 14/06/05 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Library

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Omi/Nagi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kruez.

Status: chapter(s) 8/10

Summary: In which, Omi got sick and Nagi came to visit... A kiss was shared and more feelings were revealed. Weiss started to trust Nagi while Aya remained stoic.

Omi sat up in bed with the intention of getting dressed for school, only to groan in agony as he lay back down on the bed. He felt as if someone had dropped tons of bricks on his head, causing his vision to swirl and head to pound. Cursing under his breath for having a fever at this point in time, he wondered if Nagi would be fine on his own. After all, the latter wasn't used to communicating with others. It was usually Omi who helped Nagi in fending off all the gossips and girls pestering them about their 'so-called relationship'. He was right in assuming that their 'kiss' would be all over the school in no time, for before the day had ended, they had already in front of them troops of girls demanding for an explanation.

Despite his embarrassment, Nagi had remained calm and collected, ignoring everyone's queries and continuing their discussion normally. /Well... I guess it comes with experience... After all, Nagi has to deal with Schudich's ability to pry into his thoughts almost everyday.../ Omi reminded himself, as he fell asleep again.

In the meantime, Nagi was well aware of Omi being sick and was unable to meet him in school. Schudich had taken the liberty to inform him earlier on, when the latter had tried to pry into Omi's mind only to get stuck with a killer headache.

Letting out a sigh, Nagi strolled into the school compound slowly, trying to take his time in doing so. The idea of dealing with his classmates, who were desperate for tales of his developing relationship with Omi, wasn't exactly appealing to him at the moment. The possibility of him making use of his telekinetic powers in public was probably higher than usual, as Omi wasn't around to stop him and remind him that they were in public with innocent bystanders around.

/Since when have I gotten so used to his presence/ Nagi couldn't help but wonder. He managed to answer himself mentally with/Well... it must have been pretty recent, since you never had any problems of this sort in the past.../

Keeping his face void of all emotions, he tried to resist the urge to yell in frustration. /Great, now I'm going insane... Fancy arguing with myself mentally.../ he thought angrily.

/Well...maybe you are.../ his inner-voice responded calmly.

Trying to ignore the voice pointedly, he settled for glaring at the ground angrily instead.

Just then, some girls trying to approach him ended up running away when they caught sight of his murderous glare. As he saw this, he heaved a sigh of relief, and he took a while to ease his uneven breathing before stepping into the class. Dropping himself in his usual seat, with the absence of Omi's company, he focused all his attention on the lecture. Ignoring all deliberate whispering behind his back, he exited the class immediately upon dismissal.

Since Omi was not around for the day, he couldn't do any of the homework set by the lecturer, as most of them required group work. He debated the idea of stopping over at the Weiss to check up on Omi, since he had some time to spare before being required to report back home. However, before his mind could register his own actions, he found himself already standing outside the back door of the 'Koneko Flower Shop'.

Just when he was about to turn to leave the place, the door opened to reveal 'Aya'. Aya Fujimiya was the last person he wanted to meet while in the lair of the 'Weiss', but he knew the latter wouldn't let him leave without a bit of suspicion. He eyed the elder assassin cautiously, and greeted, "Good evening, I'm here to give Omi his assignments for the day." He spoke before thinking.

It took him a sheer moment to register what he had just revealed to the other assassin and resisted the urge to slam his head to the wall in annoyance. However, despite his mental struggles, his face remained free of any signs of distress. The redhead stared at him for a while, trying to sense if he was lying before turning his back, heading back to the task at hand. Nagi took that as a sign of invitation, and cautiously and warily, stepped into the room quietly before closing the door after him.

/Well... too late for regrets.../ Nagi thought as he headed up the stairs leading towards the living quarters of the Weiss members. It didn't take him much time to locate Omi's room, as he had, after all, spent a week under the very same roof, not too long ago. The doorknob turned easily at his touch of the handle. He didn't bother to knock on the door, knowing that Omi never locked the door except during his week's stay at the Weiss.

He barely had time to think of anything to say when Omi looked up at him in surprise.

"Aa... I didn't know you're coming over..." Omi commented, hints of surprise detected in his voice.

"Well... I didn't expect it myself... I was just walking around aimlessly, then before I realized it, I was by the back door," Nagi mumbled softly but audibly.

"Aa... then why did you decide to come in?" Omi asked curiously.

"Huh? Well... I was about to go, but your leader had already spotted me... so..." Nagi trailed off, hints of pink seen on his pale face.

"Oh... so you decided to come up only because you were caught?" Omi asked, a disappointed look reflected in his eyes.

Nagi, realizing his mistake, hurried to explain. "No, it's not that... Well... it's not what you're thinking. I was thinking of stopping by, but my legs have already brought me here before I could come up with any reason to be visiting you... so... I was thinking of leaving and coming over another time."

"Aa... I see," Omi replied, his eyes looking anywhere but at Nagi.

For a while, neither spoke, Nagi berating himself for neglecting Omi's feelings. Despite his explanation, he had a feeling that Omi had misunderstood his words. Then again, he had not really been someone who was good at conversing with other people. Letting out a sigh, which was rare for someone who did not usually show his emotions, he walked over to Omi and spun the latter around, such that they were facing one another.

Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to his mind. Leaning forward slowly, he placed a gentle but firm kiss on Omi's lips. The action caught the latter by surprise, shocking himself in the process. He had no idea how long they remained lip-locked, but it must have been for quite some time. The two of them were blushing like tomatoes when they finally broke apart for air. Their lips had been bruised and swollen from the long passionate kiss they had shared.

Combing his fingers through his hair awkwardly, Nagi tried to come up with something to explain his actions. Yet, before he was able to do so, Omi had interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Does that count as our second kiss?"

"Huh?" Nagi blinked, not expecting this reaction from the other boy. He had been expecting the latter to yell at him for an explanation -– he had not expected him to ask if that counted as their second kiss. /Wait a minute, second kiss/ Nagi was bewildered, as he mentally tried to recall when they had kissed one another. He finally recalled the event when the memory of their lips brushing one another briefly in the school cafeteria entered his mind.

"Aa... I guess so," Nagi responded, still numb from the memory.

"Are we going to make those rumors about us come true?" Omi asked, confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"I... don't know. Or rather... do you want us to?" Nagi finally asked in return, having registered the whole situation at hand.

"I don't know... do you?" Omi answered, looking at Nagi intently.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys contemplated on the situation, before they looked back up at one another. Desire clearly reflected in their eyes, and they said in unison, "Well, it seems that the rest of them will throw a fit when they find out."

"Yeah... but that comes later, isn't it?" Omi declared.

The two boys shared a smile as they leaned in for another kiss, not bothering to check if the door was locked.

Meanwhile, Ken gulped nervously outside the door, having just witnessed something he shouldn't have seen. He had opened the door to Omi's room with the intention of checking the younger boy's temperature when he had walked in on the sight of the two boys kissing one another with a passion. Immediately, he retreated back outside the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen, leaving the two youngsters to their privacy. Inside, he knew that the others would eventually find out of their little affair -- but Ken Hidaka was happy to leave it for the moment, until the inevitable moment came for the need of confrontation.

To be continued

Date started: 25/08/05

Date completed: 25/08/05


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Library

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Omi/Nagi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Status: chapter(s) 9/10

Summary: In which, Omi and Nagi start going out officially. They frown and worry over issues of having teammates finding out their relationship. Aya contacts Crawford...

It was just like any other morning in the household of Weiss: the group was gathering around in the dining area for breakfast. The only difference was the obvious happiness radiating off the youngest boy's face, and the constant worrying looks and sighs coming from the second to the youngest team member.

"Hey, Kenken... what is the matter with you?" The elder blonde, Yohji Kudou, finally spoke up.

That seemed to snap the younger boy back into reality, for Ken Hidaka, the said person, glanced up from his barely eaten breakfast and faced the eldest assassin in their group. "Eh? Nothing..." he responded, but not without hesitation.

Still feeling skeptical over the younger boy's response, Yohji narrowed his eyes in suspicion towards Ken, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the blonde's assessing eyes. For a while, Yohji looked like he wanted to say something, but paused as a frown settled on his face, deciding to let Ken off the hook. Turning back to his coffee as a sign of dismissal, he continued eating his breakfast as normal. However, he did not miss Ken's obvious sigh of relief.

While the two members of Weiss were engaged in their little silent conversation, the other two members were too engrossed in their own affairs to realize what had just transpired between Yohji and Ken. It wasn't until the youngest found Ken staring at him constantly, that he finally sensed something weird going on between his teammates.

Blinking up innocently at Ken, Omi asked, "Ken-kun, is anything the matter? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No...Nothing is wrong... Why do you ask?" Ken replied, trying his best to look unaffected, hiding his embarrassment of being caught staring.

"Really? 'Cause the way you're staring at me is really making me uncomfortable..." As if to prove his point, Omi started shifting uncomfortably under Ken's gaze.

"Aa... Sorry, I didn't mean to... I must have been spacing out..." Ken said hastily, apologizing for causing Omi's uneasiness.

"Nah... It's fine..." Omi responded brightly, and snuck a glance at his watch before letting loose a string of curses. His sudden outburst was rather unexpected, for this time, it wasn't just Ken who stared at him, but the other two as well; they had snapped their heads up from whatever they'd been doing and stared at him in shock (Aya's look was still detached, though).

Realizing that his outburst had come as a shock to his team members, he shot them an apologetic look before answering their unasked question sheepishly. "I was supposed to meet up with Nagi five minutes ago..." He let the rest of his sentence trail off.

There was a moment of silence as the other three members absorbed the news. It didn't take them too long to understand Omi's underlying fear, since they knew that it would not do any good to piss the other boy off.

"I guess you'd better get going then... You wouldn't want /him/ to get mad..." Ken interjected.

"Aa..."Omi nodded, but just before he could head off, a familiar but cold voice spoke up behind him.

"You're late."

Turning around sheepishly, Omi greeted Nagi warily. He hated it when his boyfriend used that tone while talking to him, it made it seem as if they were on a mission. It was so cold and unemotional, yet he knew he couldn't argue. It was after all, his own fault for being late. "Aa... Nagi-kun..."

No one bothered to ask how the other boy managed to get in; after all, it wasn't a surprise, considering that the other boy was practically a prodigy when it came down to things like that. Not to mention that Nagi's special ability of the use of telekinetic powers enabled him to sneak in anytime if he wanted.

Omi gulped nervously, knowing that it wouldn't be good to get on Nagi's bad side. Despite the latter being his boyfriend, Nagi was no ordinary kid. Like himself, Nagi was the prodigy, the cold-blooded assassin from their rival team, Schwarz. He himself had dueled with Nagi several times when Schwarz played bodyguard to Takatori, the man being Weiss' target at that point of time. Judging from past experiences, he had always ended up being slammed into the wall by his boyfriend's power. Henceforth, he knew that he would lose if they were to literally fight each other.

The three other occupants watched the two in silent contemplation, analyzing the situation logically, standing on guard and ready to stop a fight from breaking out. Yet, it seemed like there was no need to do so, for Nagi dropped his cold glare and sighed in resignation instead.

"Nagi?" Omi blinked, not understanding why his boyfriend was no longer angry with him.

"What?" Nagi asked in return, his voice soft but audible.

When Omi still didn't respond, he sighed and answered, "There's no need to get so worried of me getting angry, it's not as if I could kill you just because you're late for our meeting. I'm irritated, not pissed off."

"Aa..." Omi made a knowing sound, before his face brightened up. "Why are you here then?" he couldn't help but ask.

"To fetch you... Who knows how long you'd keep me waiting if I didn't come over personally and drag you out." Nagi stated neutrally.

For a while, Omi looked like he was about to argue but caught himself in time, not wanting to upset his boyfriend anymore. After all, no good would come about if Nagi was pissed. The last time someone pissed Nagi off, the other boy had literally caused the shelves to overturn. Omi shuddered at the sheer thought of what his boyfriend's powers could achieve.

"Let's go then, I don't want to keep Schudich waiting..." Nagi said calmly.

"Huh? Schudich?"

"Yeah... Who else would give me a lift here without death threats? Crawford would have me hanged if he ever knew I came over, especially with the project already completed and the report submitted."

"Oh..."

The two boys then bade the rest of the Weiss members farewell, before heading downstairs towards where Schudich had parked the car. The three members chortled a common response, before they each went back to their respective tasks at hand. Aya was the first to leave the dining area, while Ken took the empty dishes to the sink and cleared the table. Yohji, meanwhile, had his head behind the daily papers.

Aya was downstairs tending the flower shop while waiting for Ken to get ready for their shift. Glancing towards the phone sitting on the counter desk, the redhead wondered if he should call the leader of Schwarz to notify the latter of the news that their two youngest members were dating each other. Well, despite the fact that the two boys didn't admit their dating issue outright, their actions and behavior spoke otherwise. This would prove to be a big problem in the future, especially if they were to clash during a mission.

As if sensing his distress, the phone rang. Pulling Aya out from his reverie, he reached for the phone automatically. "Koneko Flower Shop, how can I help you?"

"I believe you can..." a solemn voice spoke up from the other end of the line. There was no doubt it was the leader of Schwarz, no one he knew had such deep but /sexy/ voice. Despite the solemn tone the other had used, Aya had no problem detecting the underlying hints of amusement as the latter spoke.

"Crawford..." Aya greeted, his tone neutral.

"I believe a talk is in order... especially with all these ... new developments..." Crawford stated matter-of-factly.

Aya had no doubt that the new developments referred to the youngest members on their teams. He could felt a migraine acting up, as he pinched the bridge of his nose warily. Yet, he knew the talk was in need. How else could they deal with an unexpected situation at hand if it arose while doing a mission?

"When and where?" Aya asked.

There was a slight pause, then a shuffle of papers. No doubt the other assassin was trying to locate the schedule before Crawford's unmistakable voice spoke up, drawing Aya back into reality.

"Evening, at Starbucks."

"Hn," Aya grunted a response, as he heard approaching footsteps coming up behind him, and hung up. Nodding at Ken in acknowledgement, he went back to the task of arranging flowers, leaving Ken to tend the counter. Aya knew it was just a matter of time, before Ken would realize the secrets that all of them were hiding and would no doubt want to press on for details. Forcing down the urge to sigh, Aya opted for a cool mask of facial expression while various thoughts were running through his mind.

He had been aware of Schudich and Yohji's relationship with each other. The question that Schudich had Nagi ask Yohji during the boy's stay with them had confirmed his suspicion. He had no doubt that Crawford had been aware and remained silent of it; well, Crawford couldn't have jolly well forbidden Yohji and Schudich from meeting up, considering the fact that they, themselves, were guilty as charged.

Initially, his relationship with Crawford was merely for sexual release; there were no strings attached or any feelings involved. Yet, he found himself questioning the idea recently. If there were no feelings involved, why would Crawford let slip of the information when they'd been discussing Omi and Nagi's project on the phone that their mission would be highly dangerous and that one could be injured if not careful? Why had the older assassin whispered sweet nothings to him when they met up at the hotel for their weekly session of sexual activity? Most importantly, why did he felt the urge to blush whenever the latter eyed him with lust?

Knowing that there was not going to be anyone to answer his questions at this point of time, Aya shook his head to clear the thoughts and pushed them to the very back of his mind. Turning his attention back to what he had to do, he focused all his energies on the duties around the flower shop, mentally willing for the time to strike evening so he could excuse himself and head out to meet Crawford for their scheduled talk.

To be continued

Date started: 10/09/05

Date completed: 11/09/05


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Library

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Omi/Nagi

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Status: chapter(s) 10/10

Summary: In which, Crawford announced the decision to join forces with Weiss and work for Kritiker. Manx confirmed the news. Aya and Crawford were seen kissing when Omi and Nagi came home from school. Nagi and Omi were relieved...

It was one week after the meeting at Starbucks between Aya and Crawford. Their discussion on the future prospect of their teams having a mission was rather short; it took less than fifteen minutes to reach an agreement and they eventually moved the conversation from the teams to their so-called relationship.

Omi arrived home from a flower delivery trip to find the Kritiker agent, Manx, standing in the middle of their mission room situated in the basement. Instinctively, Omi's eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall and frowned. He searched his mind for any possible situation that didn't involve a mission but had the agent coming over, but could find none. Giving up on the notion of figuring things out himself, he decided to cut straight to the point and ask Manx for the answer.

"Is there going to be a mission tonight?"

Manx looked puzzled for a moment, before realization set in. Shaking her head, she said, "No, it's not a mission. However, I do have some news..."

"News?" Omi echoed, bewildered.

"Yes, this might come as a shock, but after much consideration we have decided to accept Schwarz's proposal on the idea of merging Weiss with their group. Hence, from this day on, they will be part of Kritiker and are going to be your fellow team mates," Manx announced, checking for their reactions, her own feelings hidden.

The response was spontaneous, Yohji snorted, Ken gaped, Omi looked lost -– only Aya maintained a cool mask of expression. It wasn't until Manx cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently did they finally snap out of their trance-like states. During this period of time, the members of Schwarz had been ushered into the mission room but none of the members of Weiss paid them any attention.

However, before she could say anything more, Ken interrupted, "We're going to merge with Schwarz? But why?"

Manx sighed, "I'll let Crawford explain his reasons later. Now can I continue? I want to get this over and done with, I'm really short on time now."

"Do continue..." Yohji interjected, holding Ken as he tried to get the latter to calm down.

Meanwhile, the members of Schwarz were eyeing their reactions amusedly, except for Nagi and Farfello. Farfello had been sedated and left alone to play with his knives away from the Weiss. In the meantime, Nagi had settled himself comfortably next to Omi and listened to Manx's further announcement.

"Right, the two group will be merged as one effective today. Each time there is a mission, it will be optional for the members. A member has the right to choose not to do it, and in turn, someone else from the group will have to replace that person who has withdrawn. It would be best to keep four members involved; as for who will be doing what duties, I'll leave it entirely up to you people to settle among yourselves." Manx paused to allow them some time to absorb this new information.

"Also, whether or not will you guys be living together and doing what type of jobs as a cover-up is something I'll leave it up to you people again, as long as you drop me a notice when it has been settled. Taking into account that Weiss and Schwarz were originally two different groups, we'll keep both leaders in the group -- partly to avoid conflict, and also partly to encourage teamwork in the newly formed group. Well... that's all to this issue. I'll leave you guys to your own discussions," Manx said, as she turned towards the exit with a flip of her long red hair.

Yohji walked Manx to the back door of Koneko Flower Shop, while Schudich was ordered to keep an eye out on Farfello. Crawford and Aya discussed the various issues that would need to be addressed. In the meantime, the two youngest members decided to brainstorm for ideas for their upcoming group project and were in the middle of a discussion. Ken headed upstairs to do the laundry and probably to clear his mind; the news of Weiss merging with Schwarz seemed to have the most impact on him.

Yet, Ken also realized it was probably the best solution for both Omi and Nagi, especially when their relationship was blooming. His face blushed scarlet as the memory of him walking in on the two boys' kissing session flooded through his mind. Shaking his head forcefully, he tried to rid himself of that recollection and focused on the task at hand instead. However, nothing could have prepared him for the sights he was about to witness over the next few weeks.

Two weeks had passed since Manx dropped the bombshell of their merging. Ken was still feeling awkward, as the members of Weiss had agreed on moving into the Schwarz penthouse -- only after considering Farfello's mental stability, of course. There's no way they could have transformed the rooms of the Koneko Flower Shop into a cell-type of room for Farfello on the latter's bad days, and so, the only wise solution was to use the current one over at the penthouse. However, Weiss still kept on with their cover as florists by opening up the Koneko in the morning. It was only at night that they returned to the penthouse for rest.

Despite the fact that it had already been weeks since their union, and at least a week since Ken and the rest of the members of Weiss had moved in with the Schwarz, he was still feeling uncomfortable. The fact that he'd nearly walked in on the two young boys kissing was bad enough, but he now had to endure Yohji and Schudich's moans of ecstasy at night. This was because he had his room next to Yohji. The only source of comfort was that Nagi occupied the room opposite him, making him felt better. He would have had a nervous breakdown if he were to open up the door every morning and find himself facing their second official leader, Crawford, or that Irishman, Farfello.

Yet, nothing could have prepared him to witness such a sight later. Crawford was kissing his leader, Aya, openly in the kitchen while the latter was trying to make breakfast for them. How Ken wished that he just die there and then, or probably dig a hole and hide in it until the two leaders stopped their public show of affection. He would have stomached it better if it had been Schudich and Yohji, since they were the ones with reputations of being playboys, but the sight of his two leaders kissing was anything but normal in a sense. He'd always thought them to be cold-blooded assassins; who knew they could kissed with such passion?

Ken was jerked out of his reverie when he felt someone walking into him; he turned around to find the two youngest members staring at Crawford and Aya with unreadable expressions. Omi was caught between amusement and surprise, while Nagi was more of embarrassment and shock. However, Ken wasn't able to tell Nagi's reaction as accurately as he could do with Omi. After all, despite being around Nagi for some time, he was still having problems with reading the younger boy. It was probably due to the young boy's tendency to mask emotions under all kinds of situations.

As if sensing that they had an audience, Crawford finally released Aya from their bruising kiss. Turning around and eyeing all three of them with a raise of an eyebrow, the latter greeted them, 'Good Morning'.

Neither of the young boys spoke. They merely nodded in silent acknowledgement. It wasn't until Aya left the kitchen for the bathroom and Crawford was anywhere but in sight that the two boys erupted into laughter. They laughed so hard that they nearly knocked their heads on the table. Ken ogled at them for some time before breaking into laughter himself -- as much as he hated to admit, but it was indeed hilarious. Who would have thought it? The two leaders weren't so cold after all...

/Looks like the merge between Weiss and Schwarz might have worked out after all.../ Ken thought, before biting into his toast.

There was a snort, before he heard a nasal voice say behind him, "Of course, it would work... Why else do you think Crawford would suggest something like that? He has the gift of precognition, he must have seen it in his visions..."

Ken groaned out loud. How could he have forgotten that they had a telepath living under the same roof as them! His groan seemed to cause the two youngest members to break into laughter again, for the second time in a row.

The rest of the day passed by eventfully. Nothing much happened, unless you counted the number of times Schudich tried to irritate Ken by prying into his mind.

Nagi and Omi shared a smile, before turning their attention back to their assignments again.

Owari

Date started: 11/09/05

Date completed: 11/09/05


End file.
